DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant) This SPORE application submitted in response to the RFA from the National Cancer Institute, will take advantage of the strengths in prostate cancer research and treatment that exist at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center. The SPORE will provide the infrastructure to bring together basic scientists and clinicians to rapidly test new approaches in the prevention, early detection, diagnosis and treatment of human prostate cancer. The specific themes of the SPORE are: 1. Cell and molecular biology of prostate cancer 2. Prevention and risk factors in prostate cancer development 3. Prostate cancer innovative therapeutics and rehabilitation 4. Quality of life and outcomes research in prostate cancer The SPORE application consists of six principal research projects, three career development projects, five pilot projects and four Core facilities to support the research. The principal research projects are: 1) Clusterin and resistance to apoptosis (Lee), 2) Suppressive role of calreticulin in prostate cancer (Wang), 3) Prostate cancer dependent generation of angiostatin 4.5 (Soff), 4) Molecular mechanisms of erectile dysfunction (McVary), 5) Effects of lycopene on prostatic tissue (Gann), 6) Quality of life item banking in prostate cancer (Cella). The Core facilities include: Administration, Tissue Resource, Clinical and Biostatistical Cores. The investigators selected to be part of the SPORE Program come from a variety of disciplines ranging from Clinical Programs to Chemical Engineering, Pathology and Chemistry. To maintain meaningful communication between investigators, we will have monthly meetings of SPORE investigators, an annual retreat and monthly meetings of the Executive Committee. Based on the infrastructure described, our large patient population and our track record of productivity, we believe that the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center is well suited for the SPORE program.